


Lo de madurar, como que no

by NeusWastedLife



Category: The Sting (1973)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Tension, estos dos son tontos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El nuevo par de socios prepara otro timo con el viejo truco del tren y el alcohol-no-alcohol. Aunque, en realidad, esto no es lo interesante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo de madurar, como que no

**Author's Note:**

> Seguimos desempolvando el baúl de la vergüenza aje- de los recuerdos.

—¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto ya?

—No es el número de veces. Es lo bien que me sale.

—Sí, bueno. En cuestiones de calidad la gente no duda en recurrir a ti.

—¿Y te extraña?

Henry escupió un poco de agua sobre el lavabo. Llegó a pensar que el reflejo de la cerámica limpia calcaba los movimientos de la lengua de Johnny, quien se limitó a reproducir un burdo «psché» acompañado de un suspiro inconformista, antes de sacudir su cabellera rubia y recostarse mejor sobre la cama.

—¿Te trae malos recuerdos? —Sin dejar de mirarle a través del cristal del espejo— Tranquilo, niño. Este tipo no lleva gorilas. No intentará lanzarte por la ventana, te lo prometo.

—¡Si no soy yo el que hace de borracho! ¿Por qué iba a querer matarme a mí?

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué la otra vez Lonnegan la tomó contigo?

—¡No me jodas, eso fue distinto! ¡Ahora no voy a soltarle en toda la cara al primo que tú acabas de… —El olor a una especie de vidrio fermentado —¿qué cojones?— se removió en el aire hasta martirizar su aliento y obligarle a llevarse una mano a la boca, medio en tosidos— ¿Estás usando alcohol de verdad?

—Resulta que tengo que parecer un borracho de verdad —sonrió, al tiempo que se refrescaba los pómulos y llenaba y vaciaba la botella varias veces seguidas.

—Ya, pero ése es un poco fuerte ¿No? —comentó sin más. Y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho cuando la mueca de Henry se volvió, otra jodida vez, hacia donde Johnny seguía recostado, apoyado contra la cabecera cercana a las sábanas del colchón del enjuto compartimento—. ¡Quiero decir! —Orgullo herido— Para ti.

—¿Para mí?

—Yo aguanto mejor la bebida, por si no te acuerdas.

—Ah, eso.

—¡Y acabarás otra vez entre la cama y la pared, verás! —se mofó, a la vez que se estiraba más sobre el catre y recordaba la primera vez que se conocieron— ¿Cómo era? «El gran Henry Gondorff».

—Déjalo, ahora duermo en una más grande que ésa —replicó, y se masajeó los labios para que no se vieran resecos, antes de morderse una uña con pequeños restos de corcho y líquido dentro—. Mucho más.

—No me lo trago —respondió Johnny con un tono deshecho, que sólo tenía interés en que su compañero desapareciera por aquella puerta para así esperar a que llegara su turno.

—Tampoco puedes opinar, ni que la hubieras visto...

Y finalmente, Hooker optó por cerrar su maldita bocaza. El interior de su estómago se revolvía con estupidez, reclamaba a golpes que dejara de acumular tanta objeción, tanta reprimenda, tanta herida abierta de forma deliberada y aun más desconcertante.

No tenía por qué tomárselo así. No en aquel momento, al menos. ¿A santo de qué? ¿Incluso cuando estaban trabajando tenía que pararse a mirar cómo ese puto timador se desabrochaba el cuello de la camisa, o cómo las gotas de agua le recorrían todo el mentón hasta meterse donde no las llamaban? Gestos despreocupados — _caritativos_ — de aquel bigotudo que tan encantado estaría de llevar su estilo veterano más allá del  _ring_  y del  _pódium_.

¿Pero qué coño estaba pensando ahora? ¿Por qué no podía acatar esa mierda como un comentario normal y ya está? ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse a divagar tonterías sobre…

«Ni que la hubieras visto.»

No, no la había visto. Mismo hotel. Habitaciones separadas.

Intentó que aquella pose no durara mucho a ojos de Gondorff, a pesar de que éste no le estuviera mirando directamente y el cristal del espejo fuera lo bastante anti-climático como para que Johnny sólo quisiera arrojarle los zapatos y mezclarlos con la punzante transparencia, a ver si así el contacto visual se volvía más interesante.

Calló, porque no quería oír ni hablar más. Se puso de lado, a medida que el otro se movía por el espacio del vagón del tren en busca de más tipos de alcohol para que la mezcla de licores fuera imposible de adivinar. El silencio aplacaba los nervios, pero intensificaba la rabia. Hooker se fijó en la espalda de Henry, con la camisa arrugada en la zona de los omóplatos y los tirantes caídos, a la espera de colocarse la chaqueta oscura y ampliar la atracción a una sola palabra. Una con la que Johnny estremeció su paladar y se le encogió el estómago hasta avergonzarse muy en serio para sus adentros.

Sin más tonterías, Henry dio media vuelta antes de mirarle por última vez. Recuperó su lugar frente al espejo, al tiempo que seguía mezclando las distintas botellas para reunir todo el jugo en una sola y echárselo por la boca y la barbilla. Los ojos le brillaron cuando volvió a pensar con malicia y a llevarse un poco de ese sabor ardiente al interior de su garganta. Un trago de alcohol en toda regla.

Poco a poco, conforme iba de un lado al otro con la bebida en los dedos, fue desabrochándose más botones cercanos a su abdomen, cosa que al más joven  _le dio por identificar_  como señal de bochorno —no me tires de la lengua…—, así que mejor hacía en ignorarle y echar furtivas miradas a las perchas de la pared, donde pendía el traje azul marino que Henry iba a ponerse. Con todo ese color oscuro ya en su cuerpo, el pavo usó la manga para limpiarse los restos del agua y saliva que restaban en su mejilla, ante lo que Hooker tuvo que girar la cara hacia el otro lado para no soportar cómo un traje perdía todo su prestigio y le servía de servilleta a semejante cretino, para su desgracia y la de su extraño fanatismo. Ahora el jodido Henry estaría sonriendo. Seguro. Lo había hecho a propósito, para ver su reacción. Puto crío, y después diría de él… ¡Mierda, que era un traje! ¿Vale? ¡Y de los buenos! ¡Si lo iba usar de trapo sucio, que se lo diera, o que cumpliera cadena perpetua en Sing Sing! —por secarse la boca con ropa cara, no por timar a media nación—

Ya había dejado, al fin, de pensar en su socio para debatir consigo mismo sobre ropa de lujo, cuando sintió que el colchón se movía de golpe por exceso de peso. Se encontró con una de las manos de Gondorff a un palmo de sus ojos y se incorporó enseguida, dispuesto a practicar más insultos, no sin antes escucharle decir que no pasaba nada, que el traje estaba ya para tirar.    

«¿Y qué?» Hubiera dicho. «¡Es más digno tirarlo que usarlo de babero, coño!»

Vaya, que Johnny no era un tipo fácil. En el fondo. Luego con Henry todo se veía menos difuso. Por lo menos, la osadía de placar lengua con lengua y absorber mordiscos, como si la boca de Hooker fuera un tobogán recién estrenado, tenía toda la pinta de estar inocentemente premeditado. Como decía, menos difuso —¿Seguro?—. Incluso si lo único que importaba allí de repente era besar a ese novato, joder. Besarle y no poder hacerlo si no lo empezaba él mismo, si no deslizaba las uñas por su cintura y apretaba dedos al unísono de dientes, tras una firme flexión de su cuello y un gruñido aplastante. 

Hooker descubrió que, en efecto, el licor que había tragado Henry era fuerte. O más bien, la mezcla con el tabaco —y con lo que pasaba más abajo de su cinturón—. O el agobio por librarse y no librarse de aquel opresor que era «el gran Henry Gondorff» y las ganas secretas de que se hubiera decidido a lanzarse mucho antes sobre él. Ante todo eso y más, perdió las uñas en su cabello negro y canoso, fortaleció el intercambio de saliva y esparció la rabia y el orgullo hasta quedarse seco. Sequísimo.

—¿Qué? —escupió el mayor como pudo —muy bien, a ver si se ahogaba de una vez—, mientras sujetaba aún la espalda de Hooker, quien pasaba a agarrarle la camisa del cuello y tomaba aire, sin preocuparse por sonar exagerado. El pobre se había quedado oscilando como un koala, así que el otro no dejó de sujetarle el cuerpo con delicadeza. Johnny habría dicho que hasta galantería, si no fuera porque aún sentía su mano en la entrepierna—. ¿Ya estás más tranquilo?

—Vete a la mierda —expulsó entre jadeos, y movió la cabeza para mirarlo con la ceja bien arrugada—. ¿No te habrás cogido una trompa de verdad?

—Descuida, no me hace falta para esto —rió.

Lo volvió a dejar recostado, antes de levantarse y ponerse por fin el sombrero. Se arregló también los botones, que ya había martirizado bastante al fetichista de turno, y se dirigió hacia la puerta con la chaqueta a medio poner.

—Ahora mismo igual hasta te sentaba bien. —Pudo oír cómo a Johnny le daba tiempo de gruñir, ya incorporado y frotándose la barbilla más que húmeda.

—Bueno, pues ya tendrás que invitarme a una copa. Acuérdate, en la 208. Luego. Lo primero es lo primero —sentenció, con el abrigo ya puesto y la botella ganadora en mano—. Así podrás ver mi cama, ansioso.

Después de que le ruborizara una respuesta como ésa, a Hooker le preocupaba tener la certeza de que continuaba siendo el más crío de los dos. Y el «¡Ah, y no me vale que me digas que has perdido la cartera!» quedó ahogado por improperios varios y el portazo de Henry que evitó que una de botellas vacías pudiera acertarle en la cara.

 


End file.
